1985-86 Durham Huskies Season
This is the 1985-86 Durham Huskies Season as members of the Northern Intermediate B Hockey League and OHA Intermediate C Hockey League. Statistics *Regular Season results: 3-1-2 (1st in Northern Intermediate B Hockey League) *Playoffs: 7-6 (Won League, Lost OHA Championship) Roster *George Clarke (GM) *Andy Grant Sr. (Coach) *Brad Law *Andy Grant Jr. *Paul Love *Mark Aitken *Paul Nixon *Ken Nelson *Andy Mueller *Dean Neuman *Paul Nelson *John Bak *Brent Hopkins *Kirk Archer *Kevin Hopkins *Kevin Eccles *Keith Hopkins *Ken Nixon *Tim Peart *George Campbell *Doug Zettler *Brent Marshall *Tim Kunkel Regular Season Please note: Some scores are undoubtedly missing from the following list. The Durham Chronicle, although a great source of info for both the Huskies and 72's, seemed to post Huskie updates rather sparsely mid-season. This was no doubt due to the lack of interest in 15-0 blowouts against Dundalk and Honeywood. There is also potential, however, that due to the lack of interest in these games that they might have never been played. We can thank the OHA and their boneheaded decision to put two sharks like Shelburne and Durham into the goldfish bowl that was the OHA Intermediate C Loop for 1985-86. Intermediate B ::11/01/1985 - Durham 7 @ Shelburne 7 ::11/22/1985 - Durham 5 @ Shelburne 5 ::12/06/1985 - Durham 1 @ Shelburne 5 ::01/26/1985 - Shelburne 2 @ Durham 6 ::02/16/1985 - Shelburne 3 @ Durham 5 ::02/28/1985 - Shelburne 2 @ Durham 10 Intermediate C Exhibition *Exhibition Record vs. OHA Intermediate C Hockey League (8-1-0, 105 GF - 20 GA) ::11/08/1985 - Thornbury 0 @ Durham 14 ::11/10/1985 - Durham 6 @ Harriston Blues 2 ::11/15/1985 - Grand Valley Tornados 3 @ Durham 16 ::11/16/1985 - Durham 19 @ Grand Valley Tornados 2 ::11/29/1985 - Creemore Chiefs 4 @ Durham 7 ::12/01/1985 - Meaford Clippers 2 @ Durham 12 ::12/13/1985 - Dundalk Flyers 3 @ Durham 19 ::01/07/1986 - Durham 2 @ Meaford Clippers 4 ::01/10/1986 - Honeywood Cougars 0 @ Durham 10 Palmerston Tournament *Palmerston Intermediate Tournament - 2-1-0 - Semi-finalists out of 13 teams ::01/04/1986 - Qualifier: Durham 3 - Hillsburgh Royals 1 ::01/04/1986 - Quarter-final: Durham 6 - New Hamburg Panthers 2 ::01/05/1986 - Semi-final: Exeter Mohawks 2 - Durham 0 Playoffs Final :Durham Huskies defeated Shelburne Muskies 4-games-to-2 ::03/09/1986 - Shelburne 2 @ Durham 3 OT ::03/14/1986 - Durham 5 @ Shelburne 7 OT ::03/15/1986 - Shelburne 4 @ Durham 2 ::03/21/1986 - Durham 4 @ Shelburne 1 ::03/23/1986 - Shelburne 4 @ Durham 7 ::04/28/1986 - Durham 7 @ Shelburne 1 OHA Championship :Dunnville Mudcats (SIBHL) defeated Durham Huskies 4-games-to-3 ::04/06/1986 - Durham 4 @ Dunnville 2 ::04/11/1986 - Dunnville 4 @ Durham 7 ::04/13/1986 - Durham 1 @ Dunnville 2 OT ::04/18/1986 - Dunnville 9 @ Durham 6 ::04/20/1986 - Durham 4 @ Dunnville 3 2OT ::04/22/1986 - Dunnville 6 @ Durham 3 ::04/24/1986 - Durham 5 @ Dunnville 6 Sources *Collected by Devan Mighton through The Durham Chronicle made available by the Canadian National Archives. Category:Durham Huskies Category:1986 in hockey